Non Omnis Moriar Livre Premier
by fallenRaziel
Summary: Alors ceci est une longue fanfiction de 23 chapitres basée sur l'univers de Legacy of Kain. J'avais 16 ans quand je l'ai commencée à la sortie de Soul Reaver 1 . Mes sources d'inspirations sont essentiellement Anne Rice et Tolkien et Hugo pour les poè
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ****: ****Alors ceci est une longue fanfiction de 23 chapitres basée sur l'univers de Legacy of Kain. J'avais 16 ans quand je l'ai commencée (à la sortie de Soul Reaver 1) et aujourd'hui elle est toujours pas finie (le dernier chapitre est encore à faire). Mes sources d'inspirations sont essentiellement Anne Rice et Tolkien (et Hugo pour les poèmes), avec un petit peu de shonen-ai, mais même ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi peuvent la lire sans problème ! Certains éléments de ma fic ne correspondent pas du tout aux jeux, aussi ne soyez pas surpris, c'est voulu et contrôlé lol !! Bonne lecture !**

**NON OMNIS MORIAR LIVRE PREMIER  
**

**(Je ne Mourrai pas tout Entier)**

**Chapitre Premier**

**Abyssus Abyssum Invocat**

**(L'Abîme Appelle l'Abîme)**

_C'est moi qui suis l'amas des yeux et des rayons,_

_L'épaisseur inouïe et morne des lumières,_

_Encor tout débordant des effluves premières,_

_Mon éclatant abîme est votre source à tous..._

_**Victor HUGO**__, __**Abîme - La Voie Lactée**_

_**(La légende des siècles)**_

Le cercle était réuni ce soir, ce soir qui ne verrait jamais d'aube. Les neuf Piliers sont maintenant les symboles funèbres d'une tyrannie immortelle. Tout cela à cause d'une seul être : Kain, celui qui a refusé de se sacrifier pour sauver Nosgoth de l'assèchement total de la vie. Ces Piliers à jamais corrompus par une âme impure et éternelle, aussi néfaste et corrosive qu'une tempête de sable vaste comme le monde, ce monde qui, désormais appartient aux vampires... Les cinq chefs de clans vampires faisaient cercle autour du trône d'os élevé à la gloire de Kain : le premier, Turel, chef des Turelim, scrutait ses frères d'un oeil méfiant. Musclé et doué d'une ouïe très fine, il pouvait entendre un battement de coeur à des kilomètres. Il convoitait la place de bras droit de Kain depuis des siècles ; il semblait être arrivé à ses fins : il avait fait tomber son rival...

Le deuxième, face à Turel, c'est Melchiah, chef des Melchahim. Il était le plus jeune de ses frères et paradoxalement le plus primitif : quand la faim se fait ressentir, il prend l'apparence d'un cadavre, caractéristique que, malheureusement, il transmet fidèlement à tous ses rejetons. Melchiah, lui, semblait inquiet et soucieux : il savait que son frère préféré allait mourir...

Le troisième, Zephon, chef des Zephonim, semblait presque s'ennuyer. Son allure d'insecte le faisait très repoussant, mais redoutable. Il était descendu de sa tour pour assister au spectacle : après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le plaisir ineffable de tuer l'un des siens... Aussi, il se contraignit à rester éveillé...

Le quatrième, Dumah, chef des Dumahim, était une créature colossale, avec ses deux mètres vingt-cinq. Il y a longtemps, il s'est fait grièvement blessé par un chasseur de vampires, et cela justifiait la haine qu'il portait au genre humain...

Le dernier, Rahab, chef des Rahabim, possédait une caractéristique dont il était très fier : l'eau, sur lui et les siens, était sans effets néfastes. Il règne donc sur tout élément liquide de Nosgoth. Il espérait que cette journée finirait par une belle immersion...

Mais la sixième place, celle du bras droit, de l'héritier de Kain, était vide. En bas des marches de marbre, les Razielim s'agitaient nerveusement. Leur père allait comparaître devant ses juges car il avait commis la pire des fautes : surpasser son maître...

Kain, majestueux sur son trône royal, serrait convulsivement le pommeau de sa fidèle épée, la Soul Reaver, la dévoreuse d'âmes. La lame torsadée et effilée crissait sur la pierre froide et polie. Il attendait avec désespoir de voir par lui-même le crime de Raziel, son fils, son premier-né... L'instant où il ne pourrait plus nier les faits... Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre...

Dans l'encadrement de la porte gigantesque, une frêle silhouette tremblante se découpa, puis s'avança à al lueur des torches, comme un animal apeuré...

Par ceux de sa race, Raziel était considéré comme un canon de beauté : ses cheveux noirs et luisants comme le plumage d'un corbeau et attachés ensemble, venaient caresser ses omoplates ; quelques cheveux, que pénétraient la lumière, blondissaient comme des fils d'or ; sa peau, normalement blanche et froide comme la pierre, avait pris une teinte dorée et chaleureuse sous les torches ; son corps fin, mais musclé sans excès, se devinait sous l'armure de peau et de métal ; sa poitrine étroite se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme précipité de son souffle ; ses yeux étaient d'un vert translucide quasi hypnotique... Sur ses épaules, une longue cape écarlate, brodée au symbole de son clan, cachait son crime. Toute sa personne respirait la terreur...

Il s'avança vers le centre du cercle, mais Rahab et Dumah l'arrêtèrent de leurs puissantes serres :

D - «Montre-les d'abord !»

Résigné, déjà mort, Raziel s'agenouilla devant les siens, implorant dés lors leur pardon. Lentement, il ramena sa cape sur ses épaules : il déplia soigneusement une aile de trois membranes de chair, puis une autre, et les tint haut au-dessus de lui. Ses ailes de peau, retenues à ses hanches par de fins os jeunes et blancs, étaient magnifiques.

Kain, ébahi, fixait Raziel avec un désir évident. Avec ces ailes, sa beauté était encore plus insupportable... Comment avait-il osé lui faire cela à lui, son créateur, son père ? Fou de convoitise, Kain descendit majestueusement de son trône, et se dirigea vers l'accusé ; celui-ci, levant timidement sa belle tête à demi, lu de la passion et de la faim dans les yeux de brandon de son maître. Calmement, il se releva...

Kain fit longuement le tour de Raziel, passant langoureusement ses griffes acérées sur la chair tendre et fragile, tendue à l'extrême des ailes convoitées... Il enserra avec ardeur les hanches de Raziel, cherchant l'articulation...

Un soupir de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Raziel, brisé dans l'étreinte de fer de son père ; celui-ci caressait jalousement chaque jointure des os, puis appuya sur elles, appuya encore... mais se retint.

Raziel souffrait : il sentait les os quitter sa chair ; mais Kain relâcha sa prise, et il rabattit pudiquement ses ailes sur lui ; elles étaient engourdies et douloureuses...

Imperceptiblement, il regarda par-dessus son refuge de chair : les cinq vampires regardaient la scène, interdits et confus, suspendus aux paroles de Kain, attendant sa sentence. Derrière lui, les Razielim le couvaient avec des yeux de flammes. Devant lui, si près qu'il voyait les moindres détails de son visage de craie, se tenait Kain, qui écarta de force les ailes afin d'exposer à nouveau le «traître» aux regards de tous.

Il fit rapidement un geste vers Melchiah qui, embarrassé et hésitant, lui remit une longue corde de chanvre. Kain, d'un coup de griffe, la trancha en deux parties ; il en noua une autour des os jumeaux qui figuraient les avant-bras, et l'autre au niveau des coudes.

Ainsi, Raziel se retrouvait incapable de s'envoler...

Avec excitation, Kain appuya sur les ailes prisonnières pour contraindre son fils à s'agenouiller. Docilement, Raziel obéit. Ses cinq frères l'entourèrent, le saisirent sous les aisselles et le soulevèrent légèrement du sol. Une procession funèbre se forma alors, se dirigeant vers le Lac des Morts...

Durant son calvaire silencieux, Raziel jetait autour de lui des regards de bête traquée, implorant des yeux ses frères : seul Melchiah trahissait sa tristesse...

Kain, lui, ne quittait pas Raziel des yeux ; il semblait se délecter de la souffrance de son fils, mais il n'en était rien : quelque instinct paternel lui criait de faire demi-tour ; mais il ne pouvait tergiverser. Le sort de Raziel lui appartenait, et il devait en faire quelque chose, sous peine de perdre sa suprématie...

Des cris tourmentés atteignirent les oreilles de Raziel. C'était les cris des âmes torturées qui reposaient à jamais dans le lit du Lac des Morts, et que Raziel allait bientôt rejoindre...

Le Lac des Mort, immense étendue d'eau semée de creux, de montagnes, de cascades et de tourbillons, était l'un des derniers vestiges de la «guerre sainte» que les Séraphéens avaient livré aux vampires. Nombre d'immortels ont trouvé une mort lente et douloureuse dans cette eau bénite qui semblait sans fond : on raconte que Janos Audron lui-même y connu ses ultimes souffrances... C'était son golgotha, c'était son gibet que Raziel voyait se dresser lentement sur son front...

Après le pont de singe, debout, stoïque sur la grande colonne de pierre, au milieu de ces cris de pandémonium, Kain permit à Raziel de se relever. Presque malgré lui, celui-ci jeta un regard d'horreur sur sa dernière demeure ; il n'en toucherait le fond que sous forme de squelette...

Kain prit pitié de ce corps, de cette âme, qui bientôt ne seraient plus que cendres. Ainsi, impudiquement, il prit Raziel dans ses bras, et l'enveloppa de sa cape. Il sentait les battements du coeur du malheureux condamné sur sa poitrine, et le serra plus fort encore, mais sans le brusquer, pour ne pas lui infliger plus de tortures que nécessaires...

Il prit délicatement entre ses serres le doux et beau visage de Raziel, le forçant à le regarder :

K - «Je te pardonne ta faute envers moi... mais je ne peux te laisser vivre... mon fils...»

Les yeux de Raziel semblaient trop briller, mais Kain savait par expérience que les vampires ne pouvaient pleurer...

R - «Je ne veux pas mourir... père...»

Pour toute réponse, Kain saisit Raziel par le cou et le mena au bord extrême de l'abîme qui s'ouvrait sous eux, et qui semblait ouvrir sur l'Enfer même. Instinctivement, Raziel essaya de battre des ailes, mais en vain. Il porta ses fines griffes aux poignets de son maître ; c'est alors que celui-ci le lâcha. Perdant l'équilibre, Raziel tomba dans le vide ; il vit approcher à une vitesse vertigineuse la surface de l'eau tumultueuse qu'il creva telle une flèche : là commencèrent les vraies souffrances : son visage et son corps brûlaient de toutes parts ; ses yeux se dissolvaient, il sentait sa mâchoire inférieure lâcher la supérieure ; des mains de feu fouillaient ses entrailles torturées, semblant vouloir arracher à son enveloppe charnelle le plus de substance possible ; il vit confusément ses os blancs apparaître ; ses serres et ses cheveux s'enflammaient ; quant à ses pauvres ailes, elles n'étaient plus que deux voiles translucides, semblables à un vieux tissu mangé aux mites...

Enfin, après ce qui parut être une éternité, sa carcasse mutilée toucha le sol sableux. De la magnifique créature qu'il avait été, il ne restait plus qu'un squelette brûlé où s'accrochaient encore quelques lambeaux de chair morte...

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Second**

**Ad Patres**

**(Vers les Ancêtres)**

_Ne dites pas : mourir ; dites : naître. Croyez._

_On voit ce que je vois et ce que vous voyez ;_

_On est l'homme mauvais que je suis, que vous êtes ;_

_On se rue aux plaisirs, aux tourbillons, aux fêtes ;_

_On tâche d'oublier le bas, la fin, l'écueil,_

_La sombre égalité du mal et du cercueil ;_

_Quoique le plus petit vaille le plus prospère ;_

_Car tous les hommes sont les fils du même père ;_

_Ils sont la même larme et sortent du même oeil... _

_**Victor HUGO**__, __**Ce que c'est que la mort**_

_**(Les contemplations)**___

Raziel était anéanti, mais il vivait. Péniblement, il se releva et s'examina de ses orbites vides où brillaient des flammes : il se trouva si changé qu'il eut d'abord du mal à se reconnaître. Puis, fou de répulsion pour lui-même, il ajusta sa cape autour de son reste de mâchoire et de son torse décharné.

C'est alors qu'une voix gronda son nom :

_«Raziel ! tu es valeureux...»_

Il y avait quelque chose ici, quelque chose de primitif, courroucé, juste, ancien... Une douce chaleur l'envahit soudain, comme une étreinte protectrice autour de lui, et une sensation familière d'amour paternel...

_«N'aie crainte Raziel : dans ce monde, ton âme est en sécurité et protégée par ma présence...»_

R - «Mais qui êtes-vous ?...»

_«Cela n'a pas d'importance, sache-le : toi seul est important... Tu dois m'écouter, Raziel... l'ange du Secret...»_

La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois, si bien que Raziel ne savait pas où regarder : elle semblait provenir de murs qu'il ne voyait pas...

R - «Êtes-vous... un esprit ?...»

_«Je ne sais pas, Raziel... J'étais seul ici avant que tu n'arrives... car je vois loin... Je t'ai vu avant que tu ne viennes au monde... Je vois loin... je vois la porte...»_

R - «De quoi parlez-vous ? Comment puis-je vous appeler ?...»

_«Je n'ai plus de nom... et ceux que je portai autrefois ont été tant spoliés et prononcés avec haine... mieux vaut que tu l'ignores... pour l'instant...»_

R - «Suis-je mort ?...»

_«Pour l'instant, oui... il ne dépend que de toi de re__venir dans le monde des vivants sous ton apparence de jadis... cette apparence que Kain t'enviait...»_

R - «Comment faire ? Aidez-moi !!...»

_«Je ne t'aiderai qu'à une seule condition : promets-moi que tu tueras Kain de tes propres mains...»_

R - «Mais il est mon père ! comment le pourrais-je ?...»

Enfin, Raziel commençait à apercevoir son environnement, comme si une brume épaisse s'était dispersée : des sculptures bougeaient un peu partout autour de lui, comme des êtres vivants se penchant sur lui. Ce monde était atrocement déformé, comme une parodie du monde réel. Il était dans un univers spectral, et il voyait des lueurs verdâtres voleter de-ci de-là... Elles le fascinaient...

_«Ecoute-moi : depuis que Kain règne sur Nosgoth, ce pays est en perpétuelle déchéance ; mais cela, tu le sais déjà... Seule la mort de ton géniteur pourra ramener l'équilibre dans notre pays ; je comprend ta réticence à vouloir accepter cette offre, mais si tu l'acceptes, ta puissance sera gigantesque : tu reprendras le flambeau de ton père, et deviendra le roi de ta noble race que Kain a corrompu avec ses guerres stupides...»_

R - «Je ferais tout pour rendre à Nosgoth sa prospérité, mais pas au prix de la vie d'un des miens ; après tout, n'est-je pas moi-même collaboré à cet état de chose ?...»

_«Kain est un tyran, Raziel ! Il t'en a donné la preuve en te précipitant jusqu'à moi ! Seule la jalousie guidait ses actes ! Ta beauté était devenue insoutenable à ses yeux ! C'en était trop quand tes ailes ont commencé à pousser : pour lui, c'était une occasion rêvée de se débarrasser de toi !»_

R - «Non ! je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait contre son gré ! Vous ne comprenez pas, nous étions tellement... «complices»...»

La voix produisit l'équivalent d'un soupir...

_«Je t'indiquerai comment procéder pour revenir dans le monde des vivants, seulement si tu promets que tu le feras...»_

Raziel réfléchit à toute allure : cette créature, cette entité, quoi qu'elle soit, n'avait peut-être pas de pouvoir sur lui dans le monde matériel ; sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle attendu qu'il meure ? Et si elle était responsable d'une façon ou d'une autre de sa mort ? Raziel prit une décision qu'il n'était pas sûr de mener à bien...

R - «Je promet...»

_«Bien, je n'ai qu'une parole : pour pouvoir revenir chez les vivants, tu dois d'abord te nourrir de suffisamment d'âmes pour te permettre de te matérialiser. une fois revenu, ton apparence initiale te sera rendue...»_

R - «Je vais redevenir comme avant ?!...»

_«Oui... et tu pourras revenir dans ce monde quand tu le voudras... Je serai toujours près de toi... J'ai tant attendu... je vois loin, je vois l'homme...»_

R - «Quoi ! quel homme ? de quoi parlez-vous ?!...»

_«Ce ne sont que des images de l'avenir mon enfant... qui passent et repassent sans arrêt devant mes «yeux» qui ne peuvent se fermer... Ton avenir est lié à ceux d'autres personnes que tu ne connais pas... mais je n'ai pas une vue d'ensemble... tout est si flou... Si Dieu existe, il est bien cruel de m'avoir mis dans une telle situation... ... Va, Raziel, et n'oublie pas : détruis Kain ; je te donne le choix du jour et de l'heure, mais tue-le, dans un mois, dans un an, dans un siècle, qu'importe, tue-le pour moi et pour notre monde à l'agonie... Toi seul peut l'arrêter, car ta beauté est son point faible : l'amour qu'il te porte le perdra... Ne cède pas aux mensonges qu'il pourrait te faire avaler : il t'aime, oui, mais d'un amour corrosif et mortel ; il préférerais te tuer plutôt que __de te voir aimer une autre personne que lui : c'est cette obstination et cette fierté qui ont perdu Nosgoth... Je connais Kain bien mieux que tu ne le connais... Son coeur humain saigne pour toi, mais son âme vampirique ne pourrait supporter de l'avouer... ... Va, mon Ange de la Mort, et vit...»_

_**A Suivre…**_

_**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Troisième**

**Aeternum Vale**

**(Adieu pour Toujours)**

_Garde à jamais dans ta mémoire,_

_Garde toujours_

_Le beau roman, la belle histoire_

_De nos amours..._

_**Victor HUGO**__, __**Garde à jamais dans ta mémoire**_

_**(Toute la Lyre)**_

Kain congédia ses fils ; ils rejoignirent chacun leurs quartiers privés. Kain resta donc seul sur son trône, ruminant de sombres pensées. Une étrange sensation le prit au ventre, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux, d'unique, de pur et de beau... quelque chose qu'il aimait sans le savoir vraiment...

Son fils, son Raziel si gentil, son ange si délicat, si enjoué n'était plus. Kain appuya son front contre le monumental dossier de son trône et il apprécia sa fraîcheur, qui calmait son début de fièvre. Il soupira douloureusement :

K - «Oh ! il doit être froid à présent !...»

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps splendide de cette créature sans vie, déchiré, brûlé... Cette beauté d'un autre univers flétrie à jamais, perdue aux yeux du monde... Plus il essayait d'écarter cette pensée, plus elle s'insinuait en lui, sournoise et implacable... Des souvenirs aussi... Le premier jour où, avec un émerveillement paternel indiciblement humain, il avait vu les fines canines de Raziel pointer hors de son palais... la douceur de ses mots de tendresse sur son fils alors qu'il dormait... la délicatesse du papillonnement des doux cils noirs de Raziel, leur caresse sur sa joue quand son «petit» lui parlait de ses secrets d'enfant... La fascination de son «louveteau» quand celui-ci trouvait un objet qui, à ses yeux, était un trésor : un petit caillou aux reflets de diamant... un brin d'herbe rousse qui faisait de la musique... Et ces instants de bonheur sublime où il sentait la petite main de Raziel, alors humains, se serrer autour de son doigt... sa caresse sur sa joue de rose sans aucune imperfection... Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux siècles, il n'était plus seul. Mais, après deux siècles de paix heureuse, elles brisèrent tout... ses ailes... Avec elles, la beauté de Raziel s'épanouit comme une fleur qui s'ouvre au soleil... cette beauté passa de celle d'un enfant à celle d'un adulte... Il était devenu un rival : ce n'était plus un innocent enfant vampire, mais un être à faire plier... Au début, ces jolies petites ailes de fée n'avaient alarmés personne... mais elles grandirent avec Raziel... et avec lui, sa beauté intolérable pour Kain, chez qui la laideur tenait lieu de puissance et d'autorité. La beauté, c'est la faiblesse ; et la beauté de Raziel, c'était sa faiblesse à lui, Kain... Malgré lui, Raziel se développa angéliquement : il s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'état du vampire pour s'approcher de l'état... angélique ! C'était devenu insoutenable...

Il fallait qu'il fut châtié, car ces ailes lui revenaient de droit, à lui, Kain ; son bébé, son tout-petit, son amour, son ingénu, le seul soleil qu'il pouvait regarder sans crainte, l'avait trahi... Pourquoi ?...

Kain en était là de ses méditations quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux : devant lui, avec ses ailes immatérielles, Raziel l'observait ; c'était un ectoplasme : il était nu, il était libre, il était mort ; de sa griffe, il invitait son père à approcher... Kain se leva lentement, de peur d'effrayer l'apparition...

Tout en marchant, il s'éblouit encore de son oeuvre : les pectoraux de son enfant ne se soulevaient au rythme d'aucun souffle ; ses cheveux fuligineux paraissaient encore plus noirs sur son derme blanc ; il exerçait encore sur Kain une fascination, plus seulement du fait qu'il était son fils : il avait devant lui l'image d'un être diablement séduisant...

Kain se mit à enlacer l'apparition de ses bras tremblants...

_«Ooh, père... comme j'aime sentir tes bras se refermer sur moi... comme jadis...»_

Soudain, Raziel sembla se débattre dans ses étreintes : il tentait de le repousser en vain, car Kain le tenait fermement : pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé s'échapper...

_«Non ! non ! arrête ! Tu me consumes !»_

Kain sentit la chair spectrale de Raziel se pétrifier, ses bras retomber à ses côtés, ses ailes devenir flasques... Sa tête roula sur le côté, et Kain put voir, là où brillaient auparavant deux émeraudes, deux orbites vides. D'horreur, il lâcha le cadavre-fantôme. A genoux, la tête entre les mains comme pour se protéger d'une lumière qui n'existait pas, Raziel se calcina devant Kain ; il dû subir le châtiment de voir de ses propres yeux les souffrances qu'il avait fait endurer à son fils dans le Lac des Morts... Bientôt, il ne resta de son enfant bien-aimé qu'une belle figurine de cendres, une statue de poussière. Quand Kain effleura la joue de scories, la fragile sculpture se désagrégea... Tout s'était fait si vite... Mais ce n'était qu'une vision, par laquelle il avait tué Raziel une seconde fois... Être un vampire vous contraignait à avoir perpétuellement un pied dans le monde des vivants et l'autre dans celui des morts, si bien qu'à force la différence entre les deux n'est plus si évidente... Ce beau garçon, ce lis vierge, cette coupe de pudeur et de délices n'était plus qu'un tas de poussières à ses pieds... plus qu'un souvenir douloureux, amer, déchirant pour son coeur de père... mais toujours là...

La fièvre le poursuivit jusqu'à «l'aube»...

_**A Suivre…**_

_**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatrième**

**Ab Irato**

**(Par un Mouvement de Colère)**

_Aimons toujours ! Aimons encore !_

_Quand l'amour s'en va, l'espoir fuit._

_L'amour, c'est le cri de l'aurore_

_L'amour, c'est l'hymne de la nuit..._

_**Victor HUGO**__, __**Aimons toujours ! Aimons encore !**_

_**(Les Contemplations)**_

Dans le Palais des Clans, au bout d'un long couloir obscur, une porte monumentale s'érigeait ; derrière se trouvaient les quartiers du désormais prince héritier, Turel.

A l'intérieur d'une splendide chambre, à gauche de l'entrée, un cercueil d'ébène était appuyé contre le mur de granit poli ; des rideaux épais masquaient les ajours ; un vitrail jetait ses fastueuses nuances sur le sol dallé, portées par la lumière diffuse du dehors ; une tenture ouvragée couvrait le sol. Sur une table basse sculptée, un cristal plein d'un sang écarlate projetait une coruscation amarante sur le bois gris ; une chaise bourrée de coussins jades se tenait à côté d'une ottomane de même apparence. Dans une alcôve sépulcrale, une vieille bibliothèque présentait ses elzévirs anciens et poussiéreux, ouvrages de vampires comme de mortels ; on y trouvait entre autres : le _Dictionnaire Infernal_ , et ses affreuses caricatures de démons ; le _Pouvoir des Glyphes_ , que tout vampire se devait de posséder ; l' _Illiade_ d'Homère, et ses récits de batailles légendaires... et beaucoup d'autres encore. Assis dans le recoin sombre, Turel méditait sur les derniers évènements. Le puissant vampire, à l'ego gonflé d'orgueil, détestait cette chambre ; mais quel plaisir de savoir que la chambre de l'autre côté du grand couloir était maintenant vide et toute prête à l'accueillir ! Car ce traître, qui lui avait prit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu de par son droit d'aînesse, ne viendrait plus contrecarrer ses projets... A cet instant, on frappa doucement à la porte ; Melchiah entra sans attendre.

T - «Ah ! c'est toi, petit frère ! Je suis bien aise de te voir ! Tu boiras bien un peu avec moi ?...»

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Turel de proposer ce genre de plaisir, qu'il préférait savourer seul en général...

M - «En quel honneur ?...»

T - «Celui de mon accession au rang de...»

M - «Ce n'est pas de cela dont je suis venu t'entretenir...»

Turel se rassit, son rictus disparut...

T - «Alors parle donc !»

Melchiah s'agenouilla sur le tapis, prit le verre, et estima de la langue le cruor carmin...

M - «Il est délicieux, en effet. De quelle créature vient-il ?»

T - «Voyons Melchiah ! c'est le sang de Raziel !»

Melchiah s'étrangla. Turel était tout content de l'effet produit par sa petite plaisanterie.

T - «Je plaisantais ! Quel sens de l'humour acéré, n'est-ce pas ?»

M - «Très amusant... Mais ça tombe bien que tu m'en parles ; je voulais te causer à ce propos...»

Melchiah se leva, alla à l'oriel et écarta les rideaux noirs.

M - «Pourquoi ces rideaux ? Le soleil n'existe plus par ici...»

T - «J'aime être en paix...»

M - «Raziel détestait les rideaux : il disait que cela le rendait aveugle...»

T - «Raziel a toujours été bizarre...»

Melchiah baissa tristement la tête. Il agitai nerveusement la tenture, comme pour se faire de l'air...

M - «Tu as raison... Tu te souviens de ses yeux, si verts et si énigmatiques ?...»

T - «Oui, et alors ?...»

M - «Ses yeux étincelaient tout le temps... ils flamboyaient de vie...»

T - «C'est possible, je n'ai jamais remarqué...»

M - «Et sa peau... As-tu déjà touché sa peau, Turel ?...»

T -»Ma foi non... Pourquoi ?»

Turel s'affûtait tranquillement les griffes ; il se désintéressait totalement de la conversation.

M - «Si douce... ce n'était pas la peau d'un guerrier... Il était si différent de nous tous...»

Melchiah continua à murmurer des mots semblables... Mais la conversation commençait à gêner Turel : il n'aimait pas entendre parler de son frère défunt...

T - «Melchiah, pourquoi me parles-tu de tout cela ? Pourquoi à moi ?...»

Son cadet soupira, affligé devant tant d'indifférence.

M - «Aucun être au monde ne m'a jamais inspiré autant d'admiration... et d'amour... Il était plus qu'un grand frère à mes yeux : il était mon idole sacrée...»

T - «Melchiah... laisse-moi te reconduire...»

M - «Et toi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, rien fait ? Tu l'as laissé froidement mourir...»

Melchiah trembla de honte, car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait agi de la même façon : il avait laissé faire Kain, il n'avait pas discuté ses ordres... il lui avait donné la corde qui avait scellé le destin de Raziel... Il avait porté lâchement son frère chéri à l'abîme, sans dire un mot. De quel droit pouvait-il critiquer l'attitude de Turel ?

Turel s'arrêta tout net, furieux et exaspéré :

T - «Et qu'aurai-je pu faire ? Même si j'avais pu, je n'aurais rien fait, et tu le sais ! Tu connaissais parfaitement mes sentiments à son égard, non ? Je me moque absolument de son sort ! Que son âme aille se perdre en Enfer ! Et surtout, qu'il n'en revienne pas !!»

M - «Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses devant moi !?»

De rage d'avoir dévoilé ses passions profondes à un indifférent, Melchiah lacéra jusqu'au sang le torse musculeux de son frère, et s'enfuit hors de la pièce. Tout en courant dans les corridors ténébreux, il se lamentait :

M - «Comment peut-il me dire cela de Raziel ?! Suis-je donc le seul à avoir remarqué sa divine perfection ? Cet ange de Dieu, ce pur esprit, ce Séraphin, cette vertu que j'ai-me de toute mon âme ! Lui qui était la bonté même ! Lui qui était innocent et a été injustement puni ?! Lui qui est mort ?! Suis-je donc le seul à le pleurer ?!»

Et ses plaintes endeuillées résonnèrent dans la palais silencieux...

_**A Suivre…**_

_**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinquième**

**Alter Ego**

**(Un Autre Moi-Même)**

_Ces âmes que tu rappelles,_

_Mon coeur, ne reviennent pas._

_Pourquoi donc s'obstinent-elles,_

_Hélas ! à rester là-bas ?..._

_**Victor HUGO, A des âmes envolées**_

_**(L'art d'être grand-père)**_

En trois jours, Raziel eut le temps de se faire à sa nouvelle situation... Après tout, elle ne durerai pas. L'Ancien, qui l'avait sauvé et refusait de dire son nom, lui avait affirmé qu'il redeviendrai presque comme avant une fois sorti du monde des esprits.

Le plus difficile fut de mouvoir ses membres : ses jambes lui semblaient si dénuées de toutes substances qu'il eut peur de s'écrouler, mais elles le portaient parfaitement. Au bout du compte, cela finit par l'amuser : il prit des pauses, fit des mines, marcha sur les mains, et s'agrippa à toutes les anfractuosités qu'il croisait... Il réussit même à planer... Mais qu'importe, bientôt il pourrait s'envoler, et boire de nouveau du sang : les âmes lui répugnaient...

Pendant ce qui lui parut une longue semaine, il erra dans les tunnels obscurs et érugineux. Des esprits, comme lui bloqués mystérieusement entre les deux mondes, allaient au hasard ; certains d'entre eux, des espèces de monstres aux forme hideuses, le pourchassèrent pendant des heures... Non aidées par l'Ancien, ces pauvres êtres ne pourraient jamais retrouver leur enveloppe charnelle et le monde d'avant... malheureuses créatures toutes justes bonnes à courir après leur pitance sans défense... Ce monde était une fournaise glacée, où ceux qui n'avaient pas la force de se battre étaient à jamais engloutis, mâchés puis recrachés en spectres menaçants, hantés par des souvenirs de vie lointaine qu'ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver... un purgatoire où attendaient là pêle-mêle les innocents comme les coupables, pauvres âmes abandonnées par un Dieu indifférent...

Enfin, grâce aux murmures incessants de l'Ancien qui lui montraient la route à suivre, il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait : une colonne de feu céruléen ; c'est ainsi que son mentor inconnu lui avait décrit les «portails» permettant de passer d'un monde à l'autre. Il entre au centre de la gerbe azur, et, sous ses yeux, le monde se transforma : les murs redevinrent droits, les pilastres quittèrent leurs angles insensés, les esprits vindicatifs et âmes damnées disparurent... L'endroit où il se trouvait, ruines d'un ancien monastère sûrement, lui était inconnu, mais il y avait un grand soleil. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à ses yeux sensibles, mais il comprit vite que l'astre du jour n'était plus son ennemi. Il observa ses mains, redevenues serres, et il sentit ses ailes s'agiter dans son dos, de nouveau pleines de vie. Il découvrit également qu'il était nu, sa cape seule ayant survécu avec lui ; il la drapa chastement sur ses hanches : sa pudeur, qu'aimaient tant Kain et Melchiah, lui était revenue avec sa beauté...

R - «Avant toute chose, il me faut des vêtements...»

Il mourait d'envie de se voir, mais les vampires n'ont pas de moire. Le soleil étant bien visible ici, il devait être loin des terres de son père. C'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'il quittait seul les terres de l'Ouest : la première fois, il était encore jeune et une meute de loups l'avait attaqué ; heureusement, Kain était venu le sauver des affreuses créatures des bois...

Kain... pourquoi ?

Sur le coup, Raziel avait pensé que Kain voulait seulement lui faire peur... Si ses ailes étaient vraiment la cause de son «exécution», pourquoi ne pas les lui avoir simplement amputés ?... Il y avait forcément autre chose... une chose ancienne qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux d'or...

Il devait retrouver les terres de l'Ouest et réclamer à son père la cause de tout ceci... et réfléchir sur leur sort, à tout deux... comme le lui avait demandé l'Ancien...

En attendant le monde lui appartenait, ce grand et vaste monde...

_**A Suivre…**_

_**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE SIXIEME ~ ARGUMENTUM BACULINUM

(Argument au Bâton)

_Loin de vous, ô morts que je pleure,_

_Des flots noirs j'écoute le glas ;_

_Je voudrais fuir, mais je demeure,_

_Hélas !..._

**Victor HUGO , Exil**

**(Les quatre vents de l'esprit)**

Durant des années, Raziel chercha l'obscurité de Nosgoth : il traversa des villes, des villages, des campements de nomades, des montagnes, des forêts... Il ne lui fut pas difficile de se procurer des vêtements et des armes : son charme opérait également sur les humains, qui le trouvaient tout bonnement fascinant. On lui offrait tout ce qu'il voulait, moyennant un dîner en tête à tête ou un rendez-vous galant...

Les mortels commençaient à lui plaire : il ne les avait jamais approché de si près, alors ils n'apparaissaient plus comme des proies potentielles ; il s'intéressait à leur vie quotidienne, si extraordinaire à ses yeux de vampire. Il considérait les femmes comme de charmantes créatures enjouées et toujours prêtes à rendre service, et les hommes comme des êtres intéressants et capables de construire des choses impossibles... Il appréciait leur art qui était un genre d'immortalité, surtout les cathédrales : elles le subjuguaient tant et si bien qu'il pouvait rester des heures devant le timbre d'un de ces édifices à contempler les scènes de pierre... il aimait particulièrement les scènes représentant des anges célestes, mettant à mal des démons furieux...

Les gens qu'il rencontrait lui parlaient sans peur car il avait trouvé le moyen de dissimuler ses ailes aux regards ; sa peau, maintenant insensible au soleil, avait prit une teinte dorée ; quant à ses canines, il lui suffisait de sourire sans excès pour qu'elles passent inaperçues : Raziel se fondait parfaitement dans la masse du peuple mortel débordant de vie.

Devenu passionnée d'architecture religieuse, il consulta nombre d'ouvrages sur les cathédrales et les églises du temps passé : la cathédrale d'Avernus, qui avait survécu à de nombreuses guerres, était une merveille à voir absolument ; sa construction avait été commencée par Dame Azimut et finie par un architecte devenu évêque d'Avernus, Everard d'Avery... Raziel se promit de la voir un jour...

Mais en fouillant un peu partout dans les livres religieux, il dénicha par hasard un opuscule sur les anges, et découvrit son propre nom sous la gravure d'un être céleste dotée de six ailes : «Raziel, l'ange du Secret de Dieu, porteur du trône divin et recteur de l'ordre des Cherubim...» Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Kain avait-il choisi sciemment ce nom et en connaissait-il la signification ? Un ange de Dieu... lui ? Mais il y avait bien peu d'informations sur cet ange et il dû abandonner ses recherches : la cathédrale d'Avernus était semblait-il dédiée à cet ange, peut-être en apprendrait-il plus là-bas...

Il resta un an dans un petite ville de l'est appelée Stahlberg. Il devint vite une curiosité, une légende locale, et des gens venaient de très loin pour contempler ce «jeune homme» à la beauté sans nulle autre pareille et qui semblait savoir autant de choses que les sages les plus âgés : il prodiguait sa sagesse à qui voulaient l'entendre...

Mais le moment vint où il fallut partir, retrouver ses racines maudites, pour accomplir, peut-être, la tâche qu'on lui avait confié... Mais en quittant le monde des mortels, plein de lumière, il se dit qu'il aurait apprécié être un humain...

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir, et le soleil fut masqué par des gaz méphitiques ; Raziel fut à nouveau enveloppé de ténèbres. Il vit des humains terrifiés s'enfuirent, lui criant de faire demi-tour.

«C'est la guerre là-bas !!»

A leurs vêtements, il reconnut les humains du territoire de Zephon, son troisième frère...

Au loin, dans les brumes fuligineuses, il aperçut la tour de la forteresse de Zephon : rien ne semblait y bouger...

Après quelques escalades, il arriva au pied de la citadelle. Avec ses griffes acérées, il grimpa le mur de roche, et atteignit une croisée au vitrail cassé ; il atterrit en souplesse sur le parquet vermoulu qui craqua bruyamment sous son poids. Il fit des yeux le tour de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre : les meubles étaient renversés, les coffres pillés, la porte éventrée... Nul doute que les humains du coin se soient rebellés devant la tyrannie zephonique, et avaient ensuite battu en retraite avec leur butin...

Qu'est-de qui avait bien pu décider ces mortels à se révolter, malgré la peur que leur inspirait leur tortionnaire ?... Par la porte, il jeta un regard dans le couloir : aucun mouvement. Il descendit le long escalier en colimaçon, pour arriver dans ce qui était autrefois la nef principale... Cette cathédrale avait été le symbole de la résistance des humains face «fléau» vampirique : elle avait abrité nombre de moines-guerriers qui croyaient dur comme fer que leur Dieu pouvait encore les sauver. Ses grandes salles avaient jadis résonné de cantiques sacrés et de chants guerriers ; aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tus...

Devant la splendeur des cathédrales des humains, Raziel ne put que pleurer sur le sort de celle-ci, qui avait dû être d'une beauté fastueuse en son temps, et de voir ce que Zephon en avait fait, le symbole de son empire, le rendait fou de rage. Quel gâchis !

Il lui sembla que l'église s'ébranlait, remuait, s'animait,comme pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette atmosphère corrompue qui était venue l'empoisonner ; que chaque grosse colonne devenait une patte énorme qui battait le sol de sa large spatule de pierre, et que la gigantesque cathédrale n'était plus qu'une sorte de pachyderme prodigieux, qui soufflait et marchait avec ses piliers pour pieds, ses deux tours pour trompe et l'immense drap rouge au symbole de Zephon pour caparaçon...

La vaste voûte du plafond donnait l'impression qu'un être supérieur regardait en bas... Pendant un instant, le vampire, frêle créature abandonnée de Dieu, eut conscience d'une présence vague et indéfinissable ; était-ce que les humains appelaient «présence divine» ?... Une peur panique irradia de son coeur : Dieu existait-il ?...

S'il n'existait pas, pourquoi l'Homme aurait-il mit tant d'énergie à construire ce genre de lieu ? Il comprit pourquoi les mortels avaient besoin de croire en quelque chose : la solitude est moins douloureuse quand on sait que quelqu'un, quelque part, vous aime et vous protège... Et lui ? Quelqu'un l'attendait-il quelque part ?

Quelqu'un le pleurait-il, là-haut ?...

«... ... Et si tu venais a moi ?... ...»

Un sombre karma vint assombrir cette présence céleste ; en se retournant, il aperçut une ombre dense qui se balançait d'avant en arrière ; c'était un Zephonim, mais son apparence le pétrifia d'effroi : la créature avait six bras articulés qui se plantaient nerveusement dans le sol, et un corps minuscule qui se dandinait de façon obscène... C'était une gigantesque araignée mutante qui se tenait devant lui : la peau d'un blanc crayeux trahissait une alimentation uniquement constituée de cadavres pourris... Le Zephonim avait dégénéré pour devenir cette horreur toute de griffes et de dents, qui n'était sûrement plus capable de parler ou de penser...

Raziel prépara sa faux à deux mains. Il approcha telle une anguille de son adversaire affamé, qui se dressa sur ses pattes arrières ; il devait faire plus de trois mètres de haut ainsi debout. Raziel se prit à plaindre la pauvre créature...

«TRrAAîîîTrReeEEuuU !!»

Le Zephonim bondit ! Vif comme l'éclair, Raziel esquiva le coup et jeta son arme en avant : elle pénétra la poitrine osseuse de la créature qui se tordit, tel un ver à l'agonie qui se refuse à mourir. Il tua ainsi un vampire pour la première fois...

Raziel jeta le cadavre au loin en éparpillant des gouttes de sang noir : même le sang ne pouvait plus être consommé ; cette créature était pourrie jusque dans son sang... Qu'avait-il bien put se passer ? Ses frères avaient-ils subi les effets de cette mystérieuse mutation ? Que serait-il advenu de lui s'il était resté à Nosgoth ? Aurait-il fini comme ce pauvre être ?...

Il fit deux autres mauvaises rencontres, mais il semblait clair que les Zephonim avaient quitté la cathédrale pour tenter leur chance au dehors ; il n'y avait aucune trace de Zephon.

Les salles successives le conduisirent dans la cour, où les remparts le cernaient. Mais il banda ses muscles, remua ses ailes qui avaient maintenant grandies, prit son appui et bondit : son vol le porta au-delà des fortifications ; il retomba sur les genoux de l'autre côté.

Là, il s'orienta. A partir de la forteresse de Zephon, il savait où se diriger : le Palais des Clans était au sud-ouest. Gardant sa faux à la main, il s'enfonça plus avant dans la pénombre de ce pays à l'agonie qu'il se surprit à haïr de plus en plus...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Septième**

**Aperto Libro**

**(A Livre Ouvert)**

_L'univers, c'est un livre, et des yeux qui le lisent._

_Ceux qui sont dans la nuit ont raison quand ils disent :_

_Rien n'existe ! Car c'est dans un rêve qu'ils sont... _

_**Victor HUGO, L'univers, c'est un livre...**_

_**(Dieu)**_

Les jours passèrent sans voir Kain sortir des appartements royaux : le maître des vampires s'était muré dans une solitude quasi-complète.

Un soir pourtant, la porte de ses quartiers grinça sur ses gonds, et la face blafarde de Kain troua l'obscurité, tel un masque funéraire renvoyant une lumière inexistante. Il rasa les murs tel un spectre ; ses yeux de brandon jetaient une nimbe rouge sur la muraille. Seuls ses pas résonnaient dans l'immense édifice endormi ; ses fils, réfugiés dans le Palais familial de peur de l'épidémie de mutation qui avait infestée les terres de l'Ouest, étaient calfeutrés dans leurs quartiers privés. Mais Kain savait bien que cela ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable : lui même sentait une immense faiblesse l'envahir de plus en plus depuis que Raziel était mort... On aurait dit que la terre cherchait à se venger de la disparition de Raziel... Après tout, était-ce vraiment impossible ?... Les gargouilles de pierre, murées dans un silence éternel, suivaient de leur regard immobile la silhouette du roi vampire devenu le jouet d'une seule obsession, d'un seul souvenir qui ne voulait pas mourir... Un roi devenu serf d'un passion interdite qui le consumait, telle la cire d'une bougie par la flamme... Il s'arrêta devant un seuil richement décoré, sortit un trousseau de lourdes clefs, en choisit une, l'introduisit dans l'imposante serrure et ouvrit la porte juste ce qu'il fallait pour le laisser passer : une lumière fantasmagorique illuminait cette antichambre, qui avait appartenu à son défunt Raziel... Aucune pièce de ce palais n'était aussi belle, lumineuse et tranquille que celle-ci : sans bruit, il écarta les cieux de lit, en s'imaginant que son cher enfant dormait profondément sur la couche brodée de fils d'or et d'argent : Raziel n'avait jamais apprécié le cercueil... Désemparé, il se détourna. Il alla vers les fenêtres à petits carreaux : elles étaient larges et hautes de deux mètres : Raziel avait toujours détesté l'obscurité, contrairement à ses semblables, et ses fenêtres étaient les plus grandes de tout le palais... Il était si différent des autres... et il avait fallu sa mort pour que Kain se rende enfin à l'évidence : son fils n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être... Il caressa doucement les vitres lisses mais poussiéreuses, les montants, les gonds...

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'orgue : c'était un cadeau que Raziel lui avait demandé pour ses deux cents ans. La musique avait alors envahi le palais, et cela avait été un enchantement : les mélodies célestes que son fils tirait de cet instrument, comme s'il reproduisait la musique du Paradis, lui réjouissait le coeur et apaisaient ses colères et ses fureurs guerrières...

Il frôla une touche, et un son sinistre retentit, un son funèbre : l'orgue ne chantait que sous les doigts de Raziel, et il savait que son maître ne viendrait plus jamais jouer avec lui...

Il se tourna vers la bibliothèque en lambris de bois précieux, et prit un écrit au hasard : le récit de Janos Audron, le père des vampires... Janos, un fieffé imbécile, qu'il avait rencontré jadis... Cet ouvrage était une copie remarquable. Une page était cornée : Raziel n'avait pas eu le temps de le finir...

La seule vue de cette page pliée lui procura un sentiment de solitude insoutenable : il était de nouveau seul dans sa malédiction, aucun de ses fils ne pourrait prendre la place de son premier-né... Il s'attendait à voir Raziel entrer, lui prendre l'opuscule des mains, s'asseoir, comme à son habitude, sur le rebord de la fenêtre et continuer de lire où il s'était arrêté... Il pria pour que cela se produise, pour que rien ne soit arrivé, pour que Raziel soit toujours en vie... mais aucun délire de ce genre ne se produisit dans son esprit malade.

Dans la lumière irréelle, les pages lui semblaient tachées de sang...

Revenant au lit, il prit délicatement le draps d'organsin entre ses griffes : il le passa sur sa joue, sur son visage, sur son corps embrasé, comme pour essayer de capter l'essence de Raziel... Soudain, il s'écroula à genoux sur le lit, pressant de ses lèvres desséchées l'oreiller de satin bleu qui avait porté le sommeil et les rêves de son enfant.

Aussitôt, il s'accroupit devant le petit coussin, tête baissée, et resta là, abîmé dans cette contemplation morbide, absorbé dans une muette prière, dans l'abandon total d'un père qui reste prostré devant le corps de son fils défunt, et qui espère le voir revenir à la vie...

Son trop-plein d'algie épuisé, il arrangea le lit, et sortit silencieusement de la chambre pour rentrer dans la sienne. Mais ses extases n'avaient pas échappé au grand papillon de nuit qui battait la vitre de ses ailes gracieuses :

R - «Ainsi... tu ne m'as pas oublié... père... ?»

Et, contrairement aux idées reçues, une larme de sang perla à sa prunelle émeraude...

_**A Suivre**__**…**_

_**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Huitième**

**A Sacris**

**(A l'Ecart des Choses Sacrées)**

_Je vis un ange blanc qui passait sur ma tête ;_

_Son vol éblouissant apaisait la tempête,_

_Et faisait taire au loin la mer pleine de bruit._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire, ange, dans cette nuit ?_

_Lui dis-je. - Il répondit : - je viens prendre ton âme... _

_**Victor HUGO, Apparition **_

_**(Les contemplations)**_

Melchiah se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit le couvercle de son cercueil argenté, s'assit et écouta ; il était doué d'une sensibilité extrême aux atmosphères : or, celle du palais venait de changer. Elle était devenue presque aussi pure qu'un ciel d'azur pour un regard mortel. Il sortit à moitié nu.

Il passa sans bruit devant la porte de Kain. «Il doit encore faire son deuil», pensa-t-il. Il continua le long du couloir ; il semblait être attiré par la chambre de Raziel...

Fermée. Mais son grand frère lui avait appris à ouvrir les portes sans en posséder les clefs : il introduisit une griffe dans la serrure et la fit jouer ; elle s'ouvrit toute grande.

La clarté de la pièce l'aveugla. Les cieux de lit du baldaquin volaient en tout sens car la baie vitrée était ouvert. Et sur le rebord, une illusion, une fantasmagorie, un ange ! son Raziel ! son amour fraternel !

Il regardait dehors ; Melchiah ne voyait que sa silhouette, mais elle était aisément reconnaissable : son profil délicat se découpait sur les rayons de lune diffus ; ses ailes l'enveloppaient presque ; il les balançait lentement, comme pour bercer sa peur.

Melchiah se jeta aux pieds de Raziel et les embrassa avec frénésie. Il entendit la douce musique d'une voix aimée :

R - «Melchiah ? c'est toi ? Moins fort, veux-tu ! Je suis censé être mort !»

Melchiah calma son ardeur. Il entrevoyait maintenant deux pupilles incandescentes qui le fixaient.

M - «Ra... Raziel ! mon frère ! Pardonne... moi ! Je n'ai... rien pu faire... !!...»

R - «Je sais... Viens près de moi...»

Il mit son jeune frère sur ses genoux et lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son «exécution».

R - «Tu es le seul à savoir Melchiah, et tu dois le rester. Si Kain apprenait... J'ai pensé à lui parler, mais ma certitude s'estompe : j'ai peur de ce qu'il M - «Oh ! il souffre, Raziel ! Tu es en train de le tuer ! Tu dois le voir ! Ton absence l'affaiblit de plus en plus ! Il est comme un vieillard maintenant !!»

R - «Je ne peux... Il me tuerai...»

M - «C'est toi qui le tues ! Il meurt pour toi !»

Il se jeta au cou de son aîné.

M - «Il ne t'en veux plus, j'en suis sûr ! Reviens parmi nous !»

R - «Et Turel ? Tu y as pensé ?..»

M - «Il n'osera pas te toucher : tu es plus fort que lui de toutes façons, et tu es l'héritier !»

R - «Non... Décidément, je ne peux rester plus longtemps ici...»

Raziel se leva, et se tint immobile au milieu de la pièce, tel une statue d'albâtre, et prit se caressa le menton, perplexe : il était splendide dans son désarroi...

R - «Tu ne vois rien d'étrange ?»

M - «Quoi ?»

R - «Mes ailes ! Tu crois qu'il va les oublier, elles ?!»

Apeuré et furieux, Raziel s'assit sur le lit ; Melchiah l'imita.

M - «Je pourrais te les amputer...»

Il entoura timidement de son bras les épaules de son grand frère ; une envie étrange de protection l'envahit...

M - «Ce serait facile, tu sais...»

R - «Et très douloureux, aussi... J'en ai assez de souffrir... Et puis plus j'y pense, et plus je les considère comme une partie intégrante de moi... comme si je les avais toujours porté... Elles sont à moi ! Et si il ne les acceptent pas, alors il ne me reverra jamais !»

Melchiah allongea Raziel sur le drap de brocart, et ils s'unirent dans un long baiser...

M - «Je t'aime, Raziel... Je t'ai toujours aimé...»

R - «Nous sommes des créatures maudites, petit frère ; l'amour nous est interdit...»

M - «... ...»

--

Quelques instants plus tard, Melchiah ressortit de la chambre. Un Turelim faisait sa ronde de nuit dans le couloir, et interrogea Melchiah du regard :

M - «Passe ton chemin, neveu : je crois que cette chambre est hantée...»

_**A Suivre**__**…**___

_**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre Neuvième**

**Intelligenti Pauca**

**(A qui sait Comprendre, Peu de Mots Suffisent)**

_Oh ! dis ! pourquoi toujours regarder sous la terre,_

_Interroger la tombe et chercher dans la nuit ?_

_Et toujours écouter, penché sur cette pierre_

_Comme espérant un bruit ?... _

_**Victor HUGO, Oh ! dis ! pourquoi toujours regarder sous la terre**_

_**(Toute la lyre)**_

Mais tout n'est pas si facile...

Le lendemain, le garde Turelim ne manqua pas de signaler à son maître son étrange rencontre de l'autre soir.

Un sourire en coin illumina l'horrible face de Turel.

T - «J'en étais sûr ! Ils sont de mèche ! Il est encore vivant !! Il ne voudra donc jamais crever !!»

Il s'adressa à ses deux serviteurs humains :

T - «Laissez-moi. Je dois voir mon père...»

--

Melchiah rêvassait dans sa chambre : il s'amusait à passer et repasser sa main dans la flamme d'un candélabre de cuivre.

Soudain, on frappa rudement à la porte ; le jeune serviteur de Melchiah alla ouvrir, et son maître sursauta : c'était Kain sur le seuil, qui l'observait de ses yeux d'escarbille.

K - «Puis-je entrer ?... J'ai à te parler...»

Cette amabilité était inhabituelle : Kain ne demandais jamais poliment s'il pouvait entrer, mais entrait sans attendre de réponse...

Melchiah prépara un siège pour son père à une table basse ; nonchalamment, Kain s'assit et croisa les jambes ; il semblait détendu, mais Melchiah savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence : en fait, il était en proie à un vif combat intérieur.

Kain scruta son fils avec intensité :

K - «J'ai soif...»

Melchiah fit un signe à son serviteur qui passa rapidement dans une pièce attenante et revint avec un cristal plein d'un sang carmin. Melchiah le présenta à son père, et s'assit à terre comme à son habitude. Kain prit son temps pour boire, car le cruor était savoureux.

Enfin, il se prononça :

K - «Un si bon breuvage ne peut être servi que dans du cristal pur... La terreur rend le sang meilleur... J'espère que cette créature, quelle qu'elle soit, a bien souffert...»

Il posa délicatement le verre sur la table, et fit crisser sa griffe sur le rebord.

K - «Turel m'a appris de bien étranges choses sur ton emploi du temps «nocturne»...

J'ai ordonné que dorénavant les heures de sommeil devaient avoir lieu la «nuit», pour décourager les humains trop téméraires...»

Melchiah dressa la tête. Ca y était : on l'avait vendu...

K - «Qu'es-tu allé faire dans la chambre de ton défunt frère ?...»

Il trouva rapidement une réplique :

M - «Mais père, devrais-je pas également te poser cette question ?...»

Là, Kain tiqua, et son teint passa du blanc au rose pâle : on aurait dit un amoureux découvert dans sa sérénade...

K - «Qui t'a dit cela ?»

M - «Tu le sais très bien...»

Kain alla à une fenêtre et s'absorba dans la contemplation des motifs brodés des rideaux épais ; ensuite, il porta son regard au loin, sur le vaste pays devant ses yeux, ce pays qu'il avait conquis, qu'il avait damné... Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Par vengeance ?

Soudain, le poids de cette charge sembla trop lourde pour lui : ses épaules se voûtèrent, s'affaissèrent, ses bras retombèrent à ses côtés, ses yeux ne voulurent plus scruter l'étendue de mort et de désolation qu'il avait labouré encore et encore à coups d'épées et de faux... Cette terre avait été la sienne aussi dans une autre vie... une vie très lointaine... une vie qui s'effaçait petit à petit de ses souvenirs, happés par son immortalité... Il paraissait vieux et fatigué... las de toutes ses conquêtes...

K - «J'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche...»

Sentant l'espoir renaître dans cette simple phrase, et la tristesse du ton, Melchiah craqua... Il parjura son serment de silence, et prononça les mots fatidiques :

M - «Oui ! il est vivant !!»

Kain se redressa ; un frémissement parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et Melchiah l'entendit soupirer de soulagement ; étrangement, un énorme poids venait également de quitter ses propres épaules : il avait toujours détesté mentir à son père...

K - «Je le savais... Son corps, tout comme son âme, ne pourra pas facilement s'éteindre... Janos avait raison...»

Soudain, il empoigna Melchiah par les épaules, avec une force nouvelle :

K - «Quand dois-tu le revoir ?»

M - «Ce soir...»

K - «Je dois le voir, lui dire la vérité... non... jamais je ne pourrais, il est trop tôt...»

M - «De quoi parles-tu ? Comment peux-tu croire qu'il acceptera ?!...»

Kain trembla de désespoir.

M - «A moins... que tu me promettes de ne pas lui faire de mal...»

K - «Je promet !!»

Melchiah se mit debout en se massant les épaules.

M - «Je lui en parlerai...»

K - «Bien... J'attendrai...»

Il s'étreignirent.

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Dixième**

**Col Canto**

**(Avec le Chant)**

_Oeil pour oeil ! Dent pour dent ! Tête pour tête ! A mort !_

_Justice ! L'échafaud vaut mieux que le remord._

_Talion ! talion !... _

_**Victor HUGO, L'échafaud**_

_**(Les quatre vents de l'esprit)**_

Le lendemain fut un grand jour.

Tous les vampires de Nosgoth se réunirent pour commémorer la mort de Vorador le vampire, mentor de Kain...

--

Du temps où Kain était encore un jeune vampire sans expérience, seul au monde et peur sûr de lui, Vorador avait été le seul à l'aider, à lui faire comprendre que son nouvel état n'était pas une malédiction, mais une bénédiction ; qu'ils étaient des dieux maléfiques, que les mortels étaient du bétail, et qu'il appartenait aux vampires de «réduire le troupeau»... Vorador y était pour beaucoup dans la prise de conscience de Kain, notamment dans l'évolution de sa haine envers l'humanité décadente et impuissante à ralentir sa propre déchéance...

Vorador avait été un vampire solitaire vivant dans un manoir dans les marais de Termagent, au milieu des goules et des mânes des tourbières qui le reconnaissaient pour maître ; pour survivre, il s'était marié de nombreuses fois, grâce à ses dons de métamorphose, avec de jeunes mortelles sans le sou, et les avait toutes tuées. Puis, Kain était arrivé. Vorador lui avait donné son anneau en guise de protection ; Kain le portait toujours...

Des enseignements de Vorador, Kain avait fondé sa doctrine et les nouvelles lois vampiriques. Mais surtout, c'est le vieux vampire qui avait apprit secrètement à Kain la technique pour créer des vampires de son sang sans avoir à utiliser des anciens rites trop périlleux. Il y a un peu plus de mille ans maintenant, Kain créa, grâce à une goutte de son sang et aux formules magiques interdites enseignées par son mentor, le corps de celui qu'il nommerait, sur une étrange impulsion, Raziel, son premier fils, et fit venir des limbes une âme inconnue pour lui donner la vie : comme celui-ci n'avait jamais été un humain, aucun risque qu'une nostalgie d'une vie humaine passée vienne hanter son esprit et le rendre malade...

Mais l'âme de Raziel avait été... différente de celles de ses frères... D'où était-elle venue ?...

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir poser la question à Vorador en ce jour, mais le vieux vampire n'était plus de ce monde ; il était de l'autre côté, et qui sait, Kain ne tarderait peut-être pas à le rejoindre... Car si les vampires sont immortels, ils ne sont pas éternels et leur heure vient également... La vieillesse est un fléau qui n'épargne personne... Quel âge pouvait avoir Vorador quand il fut décapité par ces satanés Séraphéens, guidés par le vil Moebius ?...

«Tant de questions encore, et si peu de temps pour y répondre...»

--

Une procession se forma, montant vers les neuf Piliers ; les silhouettes encapuchonnées marmonnaient une sombre litanie. Les princes venaient en tête, précédant leurs phratries : Turel, Melchiah à côté, Zephon et Dumah, Rahab en dernier...

Ses fils vinrent se poster sur les côtés de l'autel, et se tinrent silencieux. Sur cet autel était exposé la légendaire guillotine qui avait tranché la gorge de Vorador ; on avait réussi à la ramener de la ville lointaine où elle avait été conservée... Pour commémorer cet évènement, un vieux vampire était désigné au hasard pour être sacrifié sur l'instrument de mort... Le désigné fut enchaîné et porté sur l'autel couvert de taches de sang séché : sans dire un mot, il plaça sa tête dans le cercle de bois pourri et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup. La lame tomba, le sang gicla, les chants reprirent, horribles parodie des anciennes messes séraphéennes. Le bourreau, habillé et armé comme un Séraphéen, brandit la tête et la piqua sur la pointe d'une lance, où elle pourrirait avec les précédentes... Kain se satisfaisait de ces coutumes barbares, elles lui permettaient de ne pas trop oublier le bon vieux temps où ses armées pourchassaient implacablement les nouveaux ordres «anti-vampires» qui se formaient un peu partout dans Nosgoth ; cela réveillait en lui des folies toutes guerrières et sa soif de sang et de batailles. Mais bientôt, une forme en bure noire vint s'approcher de Melchiah ; personne ne semblait s'en soucier ni même s'en rendre compte... Du coin de l'oeil, le seigneur vampire vit une serre fine et attentionnée, aisément reconnaissable, vint frôler l'épaule de Melchiah. Celui-ci se retourna : l'ombre sembla considérer Kain un court moment, puis elle s'éclipsa. Toutes ses pensées sanglantes envolées, Kain fut prêt de se lever pour courir vers l'apparition, pour lui demander de rester, mais il avait promis de ne pas essayer de revoir Raziel avant l'heure dite. Il se fit donc violence pour rester assis, afin d'assister à la fin de la cérémonie, où les vampires les plus jeunes se repaissaient du corps du vieux vampire supplicié. Bizarrement, ce spectacle n'avait plus d'attrait à ses yeux... Sans bruit, Melchiah sortit des rangs et se dirigea vers le trône ; Kain se pencha en avant :

M - «Il sera au Lac des Morts ce soir ; il veut que vous veniez seul bien sûr...»

Il avait peur et en même temps hâte d'être à ce «soir»...

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre Onzième**

**Ab Imo Pectore**

**(Du Fond du Coeur)**

_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_

_Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends._

_J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne._

_Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps... _

_**Victor HUGO, Demain, dès l'aube...**_

_**(Les contemplations)**_

La «nuit» tomba vite.

Les restes de la fête avaient été retirés, et tous les vampires dormaient paisiblement. Tous sauf un...

Le visage de Kain faisait une tâche blanche dans les tunnels qui menaient au Lac des Morts. Il marchait vite et se retournait souvent : il était seul, comme prévu.

Enfin, il allait revoir son fils ; enfin, il allait pourvoir s'expliquer... Raziel avait de bonnes raisons de le haïr, mais Kain pouvait se justifier : il était certain que Raziel comprendrait, qu'il lui pardonnerait... que leur ancienne entente reprendrait le dessus... En tout cas, il voulait le croire...

Mais ensuite ?... Que ferait-il ?... Il le laisserait partir ?... Il verrait bien...

Le Lac des Morts était en vue. il fut bientôt sur la colonne centrale ; là où ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, ils allaient se revoir. Cet endroit lui rappelait de douloureuses choses à présent... Quelle épreuve Raziel voulait-il lui faire subir ?...

Il entendit un battement régulier au-dessus de lui : Raziel apparut dans le ciel, et posa Melchiah qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il avait percer son long manteau pour laisser passer ses ailes, qui étaient maintenant deux fois plus grandes qu'avant ; Kain en frissonna de rage... Sa vaste capuche était sur ses épaules, et Kain pu contempler ce visage qui avait tant fait brûler ses veines...

Raziel était le même que le jour de sa mort ; mais sa peau était dorée et il semblait plus mature, plus humain aussi, comme si quelque chose d'incroyablement vieux et sage s'était installé en lui... quelque chose d'infiniment puissant... Pendant un instant, Kain se sentit vraiment plus jeune que son fils, qui posait sur lui un regard lourd de sens, comme s'il était en train de rendre un jugement sur son géniteur...

Kain se serait volontiers précipité aux pieds de la céleste apparition pour réclamer son pardon, mais il se devait de rester digne. Il rajusta sa cape, croisa les mains derrière son dos et avança vers son fils...

Pendant un moment, le silence régna, chacun jaugeant l'autre. Melchiah était prêt à bondir à la moindre tentative de Kain : un mètre séparait les deux partis...

Raziel brisa le premier le calme :

R - «Pourquoi... ?...»

Ce seul mot eut sur Kain un effet inattendu : il trembla de tout son corps. Réentendre la voix de son fils chéri après tant d'années passées loin de lui.. cette douce musique céleste... pleine d'amers reproches... Il prit la Soul Reaver et la posa aux pieds de Raziel :

K - «Tu le sais pourquoi... mais je vais t'expliquer tout de même : il faut que tu comprennes... je ne te hais pas... je t'aime, moi... Je voudrais tant que tu n'est plus cette horreur de moi...»

Kain avait bien songé à ce qu'il lui dirait, mais maintenant, face à son fils courroucé et magnifique dans sa colère, les mots sortaient comme ils venaient... Il gardait la tête baissée et les bras pendants, un signe évident de défaite prématurée : il allait encore devoir lui mentir, pour le préserver... il n'était pas encore prêt pour la vérité... Il craignait de rencontrer les yeux de jade de Raziel...

R - «Je ne comprends pas : si tu m'aimais, pourquoi m'avoir tué ?...»

K - «Et qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? T'enlever tes ailes pour les voir repousser dans les secondes suivantes ? Ignorais-tu cela ?!»

Les yeux de Raziel s'agrandirent de surprise : il ignorait cela, et Melchiah de même. Ses frères et lui-même n'avaient jamais connu de blessure, même dans leurs innombrables batailles, tant ils étaient d'habiles guerriers ; aussi, la nouvelle de leur pouvoir de régénération instantanée leur était-elle surprenante ; il était des choses que Kain ne leur avait jamais enseigné... peut-être parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais ressenti le besoin...

K - «Seul le pouvoir du Lac des Morts pouvait te soustraire à ma vue ! et quelle faute n'ai-je pas commise ! On s'aperçoit que l'on aime vraiment quelqu'un que lorsqu'on l'a perdu... Maintenant, je sais cela. Et si je t'avais épargné, que serait-il arrivé ? J'aurai perdu mon autorité, et tes frères m'auraient détrôné !»

R - «Comment oses-tu me dire cela ?!»

M - «Roi plein de folie ! ton autorité n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir !»

Raziel s'était redressé, les ailes gonflées de rage, les poings serrés ; une fleur écarlate s'ouvrait dans ses yeux... et il sembla grandir, telle une ombre menaçante, écrasant Kain de la puissance de son courroux...

R - «Tu m'as sacrifié pour garder ton empire ?! Il vaut plus que moi à tes yeux ?!»

Kain recula devant cette explosion de rage ; la honte et le désespoir transparaissaient sur sa face.

K - «Pardonne-moi...»

Alors, Raziel se tourna vers le Lac des Morts en écartant les bars, tel un prophète devant une assemblée de fidèles ; ses serres aiguisées tendues vers le ciel semblaient implorer une réponse de Dieu lui-même...

R - «Regarde par ici, que vois-tu ? Une tombe ! Ma tombe ! Celle que tu m'avais destinée ! Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert dans les bras de ce liquide ardent, environné par l'Enfer même ?! Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'une telle souffrance puisse exister ! et jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais qu'aucune ne pourrais la surpasser ! Mais tu ne cesses de me décevoir ! car aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu le coup le plus dur de toute ma longue existence : mon père me renie ! Que me reste-il maintenant qu'un jeune frère prêt à se sacrifier pour moi si je le lui demandais ?! Et tu prétends m'aimer ? Quel genre de père es-tu ?... Il est mort, ce père pour lequel j'aurais fais plier la terre entière ! Le Raziel que tu as connu est mort également !

«J'ai ouvert les yeux, Kain ! Cette non vie que tu m'as imposée à mon corps défendant n'a rien de noble !! Non ! je ne te pardonne pas ta cruauté, et malgré cela je ne puis te punir comme je l'ai promis, je m'en irai plutôt vers le monde des humains, bien plus accueillant et riche d'enseignements ! Là-bas, j'y ai ma place ! Alors reste le roi, le roi de ta solitude !»

Kain s'abandonna soudain aux genoux de son enfant, et les serra avec force. Raziel essaya de dénouer de lui cette étreinte de fer, en vain : Kain était désespéré...

K - «Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te le donnerais ! Ne pars pas ! ne m'abandonne pas à une éternité solitaire ! Toi seul en ce monde est mon égal ! Si ce que tu demandes ne se trouve qu'à l'autre bout du monde, j'irai l'y chercher sur les genoux !! J'irai conquérir le Ciel et l'Enfer si tu le désires ! Demande, tu auras ! Commande, j'obéis ! Vois comme tu me ridiculises ! N'est-ce pas une punition suffisante pour moi, qui était si fier et si hardi ?! Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime ! C'est un amour de la nuit et du jour ! c'est une torture ! Quand tu me regardes comme cela, c'est comme si tu broyais avec les dents toutes les fibres de mon coeur ! Aie pitié ! que veux-tu ?»

R - «Je veux le père que j'ai aimé... Dis-moi où il est, et je le trouverais...»

Kain ramassa la Reaver et la tendit à Raziel :

K - «Fais de moi ce que tu veux...»

Soudain, un cri déchira l'air :

«A moi Turelim !! Sus aux traîtres !!»

Une nuée de Turelim affreusement déformés, armés de filets s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel pour couper la retraite de leurs proies : Melchiah lui avait raconté les terribles mutations dont avaient été victimes les plus jeunes vampires, et dont il ignorait la cause... Cela semblait encore plus grave que Raziel ne l'avait imaginé...

Les monstres agitèrent leurs ablerets vers Raziel ; Turel était à leur tête. Raziel était cerné...

T - «Ah ! grand frère ! tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ! Je suis bien moins indulgent que mon père lorsqu'il s'agit des punitions traditionnelles !... Merci, père, pour ton fin stratagème ! Tu nous as permis de pouvoir enfin le capturer ! Et puisqu'il ne peut pas mourir, et bien nous l'emmurerons vivant dans une crypte ! Ne t'en faites pas, si tu ne veux pas le faire je me ferais un plaisir de le faire, moi !! Et toi Melchiah, mon petit frère adoré ! ta vie sera maintenant dans un cul-de-basse-fosse !!»

M - «Comment as-tu su ?!»

T - «Tu oublies que je suis doué d'une ouïe très fine, petit imprudent !»

Il pointa une griffe vers Raziel. Kain s'interposa entre son fils et les assaillants, mais Raziel le repoussa :

R - «Tu n'es qu'un traître !»

K - «Non ! j'ignorais qu'il préparait cette offensive, crois-moi !»

D'un coup d'aile, Raziel envoya son père mordre la poussière.

Un instant après, il l'entendit crier, et son coeur de père se serra instinctivement : Raziel était prit dans un filet et ses ailes s'emmêlaient aux mailles. D'un coup de son épée, Melchiah ouvrit le piège en deux, et Raziel s'envola ; Melchiah fut immobilisé et enchaîné...

Kain se releva et scruta le ciel : Raziel était parti, et un soleil diffus tentait vainement de se frayer un passage dans les nuages de fumée infernale...

_**A Suivre… dans Non Omnis Moriar Livre Second  
**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


End file.
